Without you
by black widow mistress
Summary: "Are you okay?" he asked, the concern showing in his voice as he reached a hand out to rest on her arm. Janet looked up at him for a moment before biting her lip, "I don't want to end up like them" she said softly. Spoilers for ripple effect I guess, probably won't make sense if you haven't seen it...


**I'm back! If only briefly; life is hectic lately, what with dropping college and starting my business, but I watched ripple effect and this happened and I don't know, enjoy! Please review, they make life a little brighter! As always, I own nothing except action figures, I make no money off of it and it's purely for fun :D**

* * *

Janet took a deep breath as she walked up the path towards his apartment, the number Sam had said ringing in her head; she knew it herself, of course she did, but she'd not been to Daniels apartment on her own accord before, usually it was Sam that was driving in a bid to make sure he hadn't run into trouble again.

"This is it, just gotta go in there and tell him what ya gotta say" she said to herself as she opened the door to the foyer, her finger hitting the buzzer as she reached it.

"Hello?" Daniel questioned as he hit the button on the receiver in his apartment.

Janet let a breath go she didn't realise she'd been holding and stood there motionless for a moment.

"Hello?" He asked again causing her to snap out of her frozen state and answer.

"Daniel, it's Janet" she said in a slightly wavering voice.

"Janet, Oh, come up, I'll come down and get you, just give me a minute... or two" he said hurriedly causing her to blush slightly.

"Take your time hon" she said, the slight twang to her voice resonating with the words.

Daniel blushed slightly at the 'hon' when she said it. '_Give it up Jackson, she's not interested in you, it's strictly business' _he thought to himself shaking his head as he unlocked the door and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

Daniel poked his head out of the doorway that led to the stairwell and saw the brunette looking through the papers pinned to the notice board.

"Janet?" he asked shyly, his voice cracking slightly.

Janet whipped her head around and looked at him a small smile crossing her face before disappearing and a look akin to a mixture of pain and unsureness crossing her face in its place.

"You okay?" he asked coming nearer to where she was standing.

Janet nodded slightly before finally speaking "I'm fine, sorry I was just a little startled I guess, this past week has been a bit startling to say the least" she said a small laugh escaping.

"Yeah" Daniel agreed before motioning for her to follow him.

* * *

"You've got quite the bachelors apartment happening" she noted as she looked at the prints of ancient languages hanging on the walls.

"I'd hardly call it that, but it's nice" he said a little concerned as he eyed her off, her hands trembling slightly as she put the mug she was holding down.

"Are you okay?" he asked, the concern showing in his voice as he reached a hand out to rest on her arm.

Janet looked up at him for a moment before biting her lip, "I don't want to end up like them" she said softly.

Daniel tilted his head slightly to the side, a perplexed look crossing his face causing her to grin slightly.

"Like whom?" he asked his eyes relaying his confusion.

"The other us" she said, her lips curving into a smile of pain, "I knew you didn't feel the same about me" she added, standing to leave. "I'm sorry I bothered you" she said.

Daniel stared at her as she walked to the door.

"Janet! Wait!" he yelled to her as she moved to open the door.

"I'm sorry I came Daniel, I misjudged it, I'll let myself out". She said, the tears threatening to break free from her eyes.

"No! Don't, I don't want to end up like them either" he said causing her to spin around and look at him wide eyed, tears threatening to fall.

"Are you serious?" she asked cautiously as she stepped towards him.

"yeah, I am, I don't think you realise how much it killed me to think that you could have ended up like her if I hadn't gotten you out of the way, that I wouldn't have you here. I didn't realise how much it killed him until he told me about it, and how he was jealous of us" Daniel replied.

"Us?" she asked curiously taking another step forward.

Daniel half grinned "He thought we were together already".

Janet stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Were they...?"

Daniel nodded silently, a pained feeling tearing at his heart as he watched a tear finally slide down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry" he said trying to sooth her as he took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry" she said, sobbing into his shirt.

Daniel chuckled "What are you sorry for? I should have told you how I felt while we were there" he said softly as he hugged her close.

Janet laughed suddenly.

"What?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"I'm so stupid sometimes, is this why you get jealous when we're off world and someone approaches me thinking I'm free for some kind of interlude?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You mean when I claim you as mine" He said, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek.

"Yeah" she said quietly as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Can't say I honestly like sharing, especially not you" He said before leaning in his eyes meeting hers briefly before closing again as their lips touched, the kiss sweet and tender.

"If it helps; I don't like sharing you either" She replied, a grin spreading across her lips as she kissed him again, her hands moving around his neck pulling herself closer and him down lower as she stood on the toes of the heels she wore.

Daniel grinned as he moved her towards the lounge pushing her softly so she was sitting before sitting down beside her, his hand moving to trace her cheek once again.

"So, is this what you came here for?" He asked raising an eyebrow, his eyes glittering with a knowing look causing her to giggle.

"If I said I came here for more, what would you say?" She asked in response.

Daniel eyed her carefully, his fingers weaving through her hair and sliding out of it. "I'd say, that depending on what more was, we could stay here, or the bedroom is just through that door there" The words came out slightly unsure, his voice uneven.

Janet smiled shyly before grasping his hand and moving closer to him, her lips centimetres from his. "Well Doctor Jackson; that's an amazing idea I must say, so; to the bedroom we go?" She asked pulling him with her.

Daniel smiled as he followed the brunette woman into his bedroom.

* * *

**I FINISHED! Haha, finally! I'm so unsure on this pairing; they're my cute pairing, but I am going to do a sequel! I swear! I just have to write it! And I'm at a rodeo tomorrow night, so maybe the night after haha, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever and ever!**


End file.
